


Night Terrors and Horses

by ArminsPotatoFactory



Category: Attack on Titan, Shengeki no Kyojin
Genre: Armin has a nightmare, Good Guy Jean, M/M, mentions of Eren Jaeger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminsPotatoFactory/pseuds/ArminsPotatoFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after chapters 50-60 of the manga- Slightly edited story so this could fit in. </p>
<p>Jean is nearly killed, so Armin saves him, at the cost of both someone's life and his innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors and Horses

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER WARNING*
> 
> Takes place right before the Scout Regiment heads for wall Maria. Mainly spoilers for chapters 50-60.
> 
> Enjoy!

{ BEFORE THE ARRIVAL AT MARIA }

  
Jean had one thing on his mind- Armin. Just two weeks ago, the kid had shot a man, saving him. The innocent young man who had stood idly by while his entire squad was eaten by Titans. He must've been even more traumatized.

“Oi, Kirstein.”

Jean snapped out of his trance, discovering Captain Levi was with him. How could he have forgotten?

“Sorry, sir-”

“No.”

Jean looked confused. “What?” He asked, puzzled.

“Don't call me sir. Makes me feel like I’m a military dog. Just call me Levi.”

There was a short silence, and Jean quickly realized he was to continue the conversation.

“You said you wanted me to do something, si-”

Levi glared.

“.... _Levi_?”

“Yes. It is slightly urgent, and I believe it might be on your mind as well.” He paused, walking across the room to a couch, sitting down and crossing his legs. “Arlert has obviously been… off. Look after him, make sure he doesn't die from anxiety.”

“Yes, Levi.”

“That’s _sir_ to you.”

Jean sighed, and walked outside, looking for his and Armin’s quarters. They weren't used to the new placement of quarters yet, and it was going to change when they got back- _if_ they got back.

He rushed to the door, slowly walking in, and locking it behind him. “Armin?” He whispered.

There was a quiet, rumbling sound coming from their bunks. As Jean walked over, he realized that was Armin’s snoring.

_Shit, I could've woken him_ , Jean thought.

He slowly climbed into the top bunk (Armin was slightly afraid of heights, so Jean insisted that Armin stay on the bottom bunk), laid back, and closed his eyes.

Below him, the small blonde was having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning, and eventually burst up, hitting his head on the top of the bunk. It shook the bed, and Jean came rolling off the side of his bunk and rushed over to Armin.

Armin was breathing really fast, and shaking, with both of his hands on his head. Tears and sweat were all over him, although Jean couldn't tell the difference.

“Armin! Hey, Armin!!” He yelled, trying to snap him out of it.

Armin, however, was having flashbacks going through his head of the person he shot, and how he felt when he nearly witnessed Jean’s death.

Jean quickly shook Armin out of his terror, as he was soon looking Jean in the face, instead of the flashback.

Through sobs, Armin managed to choke up Jean’s name. He quickly wrapped his arms around the taller man, crying into his shoulder.

“It’s alright, buddy. Let it out.”  
For some reason, buddy didn't seem like the right word to say to Armin.

Jean suddenly felt some sort of weird feeling about Armin, much like how he feels for Mikasa, but different. Suddenly he realized how close the two of them were. They were constantly around each other, and Armin seemed to really care about Jean.

Not only that, but he had saved his life twice now. He remembered Eren’s description of Armin attempting to protect Jean while he was unconscious, holding a blade up at the incoming Titans. He was closer to Armin than he was with any other human being. And then he realized, he didn't think of him as a “buddy.” He loved him.

Jean slowly wrapped his arms around the Armin’s back.

“Jean….” He stopped sobbing, but the last thing he wanted was to let go. Jean knew that. Their feeling was mutual.

The only problem was, they both knew that it couldn't interfere with the mission. If something happens to the other, then he will have to be able to get over his loss.

Armin smiled, and Jean shed a tear, which dropped down into Armin’s pillow.

There they sat, for an entire ten minutes.  
But, Armin didn't want it to stop. He needed someone to help him sleep.  
“Jean… can you sleep in my bunk with me?”

Jean made a weird face, like he was trying to figure something out. Armin tried to avoid looking Jean in the eye.

“Sure, Armin.”

Armin smiled, laying back in the bunk, Jean following after.

There, they discovered how much they really cared for one another.

There, it might be the last time they can show it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad, I kind of wrote it in like two hours. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Leave some feedback or something if you want.


End file.
